


(ass)ignments

by peachybuckys



Series: beggin' to your boyfriend [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chubby bucky barnes, Established Relationship, Jock Steve, M/M, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bucky is just trying to study, n steve is a horny bastard, nerd Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachybuckys/pseuds/peachybuckys
Summary: Papers and textbooks are littered over the kitchen table as Bucky hunches over his laptop and tries to pump out a ten page paper in three days. He’s definitely had two weeks to do it, but the need to do literally anything else (his boyfriend) than work on his assignment took over and so he put it off until the last minute. For someone at the very top of his class, he knows he shouldn’t have procrastinated this paper as much as he did. But with a boyfriend like Steve Rogers and his somehow ever increasing libido, it was an easy decision to ignore his homework.Now, though, with seventy-two hours until his paper is due, he’s four pages in, but Steve is doing his absolute best to make sure Bucky doesn’t get it done at all.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: beggin' to your boyfriend [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828453
Comments: 12
Kudos: 172





	(ass)ignments

**Author's Note:**

> thank u to nabu for the outfit inspo ur my clothing icon 
> 
> alternative titles include: (sloppy) seconds, just desserts, and bun in the oven.
> 
> no this was not edited soz <3 hope you enjoy!!!

Papers and textbooks are littered over the kitchen table as Bucky hunches over his laptop and tries to pump out a ten page paper in three days. He’s definitely had two weeks to do it, but the need to do literally anything else (his boyfriend) than work on his assignment took over and so he put it off until the last minute. For someone at the very top of his class, he knows he shouldn’t have procrastinated this paper as much as he did. But with a boyfriend like Steve Rogers and his somehow ever increasing libido, it was an easy decision to ignore his homework. 

Now, though, with seventy-two hours until his paper is due, he’s four pages in, but Steve is doing his absolute best to make sure Bucky doesn’t get it done at all.

“Buck, c’mon. I’ll be quick, I promise,” Steve whines from the couch. His feet are propped up on their coffee table and laying back, with the television remote in his hand, so casually Bucky wouldn't be able to tell he was even slightly horny. At least if it weren’t for the tent in his tight gray sweatpants. 

Bucky rolls his eyes and doesn’t even bother looking up from the computer screen. 

“Nope. You’ve said that every single time I’ve gone to write this, ‘n we both know that’s a lie.” He says, idly flipping a page in his textbook, just to have it ready for the next time he needs it.

“It’s not a lie!” Steve says, making an effort to pause whatever he’s currently watching to turn towards Bucky. “Just the t--”

“Steve, I swear to  _ God _ if you finish that sentence, no sex for a month.”

He goes quiet for a while, long enough for Bucky to refocus on his work. He types away on his laptop, adding two paragraphs before his thoughts are pulled away from his assignment to the hands skating around his shoulders and upper back. 

They start to rub in circles, digging thumbs into his flesh, relieving the tension he’s had from leaning over the table for so long. Bucky groans and drops his head, reveling in the feeling. He knows exactly what Steve’s doing.

“Quit it.” Bucky says half-heartedly. 

“Quit what, Buck?” Steve moves his hands from Bucky’s shoulders down his back, going from rubbing to teasing, barely there touches through his crop top. He stops at the waistband of Bucky’s yoga pants, merely slipping his fingers in and holding them there. 

“You know exactly what.” 

Steve has the audacity to laugh and start pressing kisses onto Bucky’s neck. He starts off slow, a light touch of lips before beginning to suck and bite. With his hair pulled up with a large jaw clip, Steve has full access to Bucky’s neck. All while continuing to tease and play with Bucky’s lower half. 

Bucky, God help him, can already feel himself start to get hard. The minute Steve put his hands on him it affected him, but it always does, he always affects Bucky. 

Everything becomes more intense as Steve continues what he’s doing -- the touches, the kisses. It all feels good and Bucky has given up all hope of finishing his assignment any time soon. 

Finally, Steve dips his hand into Bucky’s pants and his other snakes around to cup his cock, bare beneath the yoga pants. He doesn’t like having panty lines and goes without more often than not, but it’s not a problem for Steve or him. Easier access. His hands are thick and calloused, rough against Bucky but feel good despite that. 

Bucky lets out breathy noises as Steve starts to stroke his cock slowly. Even more teasing, making him want this to move further faster. The hand jerking Bucky keeps its infuriatingly unhurried pace, Steve’s thumb playing with the head of his cock and his other drifts to the back. When the first press of Steve’s finger against his entrance comes, Bucky’s head falls back against Steve’s shoulder. His weight falls onto his boyfriend and a filthy moan slips out of his mouth. Steve tightens his grip on Bucky’s cock but makes no attempt to speed up.

Steve rubs against Bucky’s hole all while Bucky tries to grind back onto his fingers. It almost works, at first, but then Steve removes his hand from his cock and holds onto his hips instead, gripping the fat and keeping him still. 

“Thought you wanted to work?” Steve says. He works Bucky’s cock and continues to rub as he mumbles into Bucky’s ear. Steve’s breath ghosts against him, sending a violent shiver down Bucky’s spine and through his body. He can feel Steve’s touch in his damn toes -- it’s everywhere. 

“Yeah, well you’re distractin’ me.” Bucky manages to get out before Steve twists the hand stroking him and he cries out  _ ah ah _ ’s. 

“Hm…” Steve trails off in faux-thought and quickly maneuvers Bucky, bending him over the kitchen table and pulling his yoga pants down to rest on his thick thighs. “A shame, really.” He lays a smack on Bucky’s ass and a kiss on the exposed skin of his neck. 

“Coulda got so much work done.” 

Bucky can feel Steve move away from him and hear him move across the room. His eyes are closed and buried in his arms, panting and shaking with pleasure. 

It feels like Steve has been gone between five seconds and fifty years. Time flows weird in this heightened state, and when Steve gets back, he startles Bucky by pressing one wet finger to Bucky’s hole. It easily slides in, Bucky accepting him like it’s second nature (which it kind of is). 

Steve does a complete 180 from his earlier speed and fucks Bucky with his fingers with an unrelenting pace. Never giving him a chance to fully get used to the stretch, the burn of more fingers before adding another. It’s sloppy and wet, squelching sounds filling the room and not failing to make Bucky more turned on than he already is. 

By the time Steve has up to four fingers in him, Bucky is squirming against the table and whining constantly. 

“Steve  _ please _ ,” Bucky cries. He crabs at the edge of the table just for  _ something _ to hold on to and tries to fuck back onto Steve’s fingers. He wants them deeper. He wants more. 

“Aw, look who’s beggin’. You seem awful needy for someone who didn’t really want it.” Sarcasm drips from his voice and Bucky whines in distress. 

Steve takes his fingers out and wastes no time shoving down his sweatpants and lining up his cock to Bucky’s hole. He’s teasing again, just keeping it there.

“God, you’re the worst.” Bucky groans and he knows complaining will get him literally nowhere with Steve, and Steve already knows this, but he needs to say it. Again. 

The tip breeches Bucky, and once more stays put. Steve doesn’t move but makes the effort to pin Bucky’s shoulders down to the surface. Then, all at once, Steve fucks into him with full vigor. Bucky lets out a variety of moans and whines, grunts and near-screams. His grip on the table is strong and the piece of furniture rocks with the force of their bodies.

A point comes when Bucky is quite literally being  _ too _ loud, and Steve takes the initiative to move the hand pinning Bucky by his shoulders to his mouth instead. He offers his fingers, the same ones that were inside of him just moments before, and Bucky takes them in, licking and sucking the taste of himself that’s still there. 

Each time Steve thrusts into Bucky, the sounds that come out of his mouth become more and more frequent and needier. Especially when Steve turns it up to a hundred and ten.

“Ngh--  _ Ah _ !” Bucky’s cries are muffled from being stuffed full of his boyfriend’s fingers. His spot is now being hit dead on by Steve’s cock relentlessly. Steve is grunting behind him, right in his ear. Almost for only Bucky to hear. 

In just a few more thrusts, Steve is spilling inside of Bucky. He fills him up with his come and the feeling is just enough to push Bucky over that same edge, along with Steve grabbing his cock once again. 

Bucky comes all over Steve’s hand, making a mess of him and his pants. 

They stay where they are for all of two minutes before Bucky starts to feel uncomfortable under Steve’s weight and the drying come on his skin. He tries to wiggle out of Steve’s grip, but Steve only wraps his arms around him.

“Now wasn’t that worth it?” Steve asks, pulling them both up from the table.

“Shut up, Steve.” Bucky rolls his eyes but there’s a smile on his face. It was, but he won’t admit that to him.

Steve just laughs and kisses Bucky’s cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is [peachybuckys](https://twitter.com/peachybuckys) :-)


End file.
